


The Conversation in the Kitchen

by Storyteller1358



Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [2]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Buffy and Faith talk about the mysterious FBI agents looking at their dusted vamp.
Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Conversation in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



“What is the FBI doing here. This can’t be good. I mean, obviously, it’s never good when the FBI is here, but it’s a particularly bad kind of not good when they’re standing around looking at whatever’s left from a vamp we just staked.”

“Whoah, B, cool it. We don’t know that they were looking at the vamp. Besides, it’s not like there’s anything for them to find. Just a good old standard dusting. Does make me a bit hungry though – among other things.”

Buffy’s slight blush was, luckily for her, hidden by the darkness. “We’ve got plenty of food Faith. My mom keeps the house well stocked for a slayer. She feels it’s her motherly duty or something, now that she’s finally accepted that I’m the slayer.”

“Then hurry up. I’m starved.”

Silence took over as they hurried back to Buffy’s house, and assembled an impressive amount of leftovers.

“You could heat that up, you know” Buffy offered. “Cold mashed potatoes are just uggh.”

“I don’t know. Seems fine to me” Faith shoveled another spoonful of the mashed potatoes into her mouth as she sat down on the kitchen counter.

“Suit yourself.” Buffy grabbed her plate out of the microwave, and joined Faith, leaning against the counter. “Seriously though, since when does Sunnydale have FBI? We barely have cops. Mostly we just have the assorted forces of Hell to keep crime under control.”

“I wouldn’t be too worried about them being FBI. I’m not sure they even were FBI. Did you get a good look at them, B?”

“Not so much with the clear looking what with the dark and all. Mostly, I just saw them poking at the pile of whatever was left of that vamp. He was a stubborn one. What’s with that lately? They usually just go poof and are all gone, but now they’ve started leaving little dust piles. Can’t they even clean up after themselves?”  
Buffy went suddenly pale. “Angel isn’t here, Faith. He’s in LA.” She turned to face Faith, and narrowed her eyes at her. “Besides, if you really thought it was Angel, then why didn’t you talk to him? Why didn’t he recognize us?”

“I don’t know. I thought, maybe he’s evil again. It’s not like it’d be the first time. Maybe he has some evil vamp dust plan. It makes more sense than the FBI being really interested in cleaning the dust out of back alleys all of a sudden.”

“No way, Faith. If Angel were evil again, he’d be hunting me and everyone I know. That’s what Angelus does. Trust me, we wouldn’t be alive right now if he were evil. Besides, it wasn’t him anyway. It didn’t even sound like him.”

“Fine, B, have it your way. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“Not really the point, B”

“It is,” Buffy said, taking another bite of potato, “if it means the FBI are looking for missing vamps. We rely on the whole ‘weird stuff just happens here, don’t look at it too closely, business as usual’ thing that the Sunnydale PD has going on.”

Faith hesitated. She was not one to avoid just saying something, but Angel was such a sensitive topic with Buffy, and things had been good between them lately. Plus, the potatoes were really good and she didn’t want Buffy getting mad and telling her to leave before she finished them. She ate another few bites.

“Like I said, not sure they were FBI. What sort of FBI agents deal with dust? Doesn’t really seem like their scale of crime” She paused for a moment, steeled herself, and then added “Plus, they guy looked like Angel. Like, just like him, B. And think about it, didn’t he sound like Angel when he yelled at us?”  
Buffy went suddenly pale. “Angel isn’t here, Faith. He’s in LA.” She turned to face Faith, and narrowed her eyes at her. “Besides, if you really thought it was Angel, then why didn’t you talk to him? Why didn’t he recognize us?”

“I don’t know. I thought, maybe he’s evil again. It’s not like it’d be the first time. Maybe he has some evil vamp dust plan. It makes more sense than the FBI being really interested in cleaning the dust out of back alleys all of a sudden.”

“No way, Faith. If Angel were evil again, he’d be hunting me and everyone I know. That’s what Angelus does. Trust me, we wouldn’t be alive right now if he were evil. Besides, it wasn’t him anyway. It didn’t even sound like him.”

“Fine, B, have it your way. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3 of Buffy.


End file.
